


Out Of The Woods (We were built to fall apart, then fall back together)

by beinmyheart, longlivefelicitythequeen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Eventual Smut, F/M, domestic abuse, eventual pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 02:03:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beinmyheart/pseuds/beinmyheart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlivefelicitythequeen/pseuds/longlivefelicitythequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Queen is a hardened, emotionless outlaw. He has seen things people would cower at and has the scars to prove it. He kills people for a living; no questions asked. </p><p>But when Felicity Smoak hires Oliver Queen to kill her husband, well, it just may bring him to his knees.</p><p>*On hiatus, sorry!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Emma (emmajadex1989) and I started this historical AU awhile ago and we feel that now is the time to begin posting. This does take place in the Old West but fear not, it's an easy read. Give it a shot and get back to us. We would love to hear what you guys think! 
> 
> Love,  
> Emily and Emma  
> xoxox

Miss Felicity Smoak was always a very intelligent woman. She was dainty and untouched; the exact qualities men looked for in a wife, especially in 1873. She had caught the eye of many young admirers who were looking for a suitable housewife, but once they began courting, they soon realised she was not someone they wanted.

You see, Felicity was a genius and she could talk circles around arrogant men who thought they knew everything about the newest scientific findings. She would often find herself correcting her potential husbands on their accuracy, which led to one of her infamous babbles. Let’s just say men were too proud to have a wife who was smarter than them. It wasn’t good for their reputation in the prestigious western town of Starling.

As a child, Felicity always had her nose in a book. Her schoolteacher, Miss Jefferson, always supplied her with the newest copies, whether they be about a princess and her knight or the contents of the human brain. Felicity was satisfied with never marrying. She was only 22, but she knew she was better off without someone who would bring her down. Until now, that is.

➵ 

Donna Smoak came rushing into her daughter’s quarters.

Felicity jumped up from reading her book. “Mother? What’s the matter?”

Donna clutched a handkerchief to her chest. “Felicity, it’s your father. He’s gone.”

“Gone? That’s nonsense, Mother. He wouldn’t leave us.”

Donna clutched Felicity’s shoulders. “He’s gone! What are we going to do? We can no longer afford this house without him and I’m too weathered to court a man at this age.”

Felicity hugged her mother in her arms. She knew she would regret the next words out of her mouth.

“I’ll find a man to marry.”

Donna peeked her head up. “Are you sure darling? I know it is so hard for you to find a suitor.”

Felicity rolled her eyes. “I’ll be fine. Besides, Mr. Wilson expressed interest at the market earlier in the week.”

Donna perked up. “Mr. Wilson? Why, Felicity, he is one of the most eligible bachelors! He will be lucky to have you as his wife.”

She sighed. She already knew she would never marry out of love. No, in this world, it was only about reputation and money.

“I sure hope so.”

➵

Felicity knew she would regret it. Mr. Wilson may have appeared charming and affluent, but behind closed doors, he was ruthless and demeaning. He only married Felicity because his father requested he marry a pure wife for at least a year to gain his inheritance. She should have known it was too good to be true. She remembers their wedding night like it was yesterday; the moans of pleasure reverberating off the walls. Of course, those noises were coming from Miss Rochev, his mistress with whom he bedded nightly. Three months of marriage and Felicity was sick of how she was treated. Mr. Wilson made it his daily purpose to tell her how worthless she was.

The day Felicity realized she needed to put a stop to him she was in her study, engrossed in a book. Her husband had apparently been calling her name for quite some time, but she was too involved in the story to hear. He barged in the room and ripped the book from her hands.

“You little brat. You answer me the next time I’m talking to you!” Slade roared as he threw the book into the fireplace. He lit a match and tossed it, flames erupting over the book.

“No!” Felicity yelled but immediately realised her mistake.

His eyes resembled the fire as he grabbed her by the hair. “Do not ever speak to me that way again, you filthy bitch.” He roughly let her go and she fell to the floor with a cry. “You know I only married you for my money. Who could ever want such a meaningless, foul-looking girl? Now I expect dinner to be ready before the sun sets or there will be consequences.” He spat near her and stormed out of the room.

Felicity lay on the floor crying; her scalp felt raw and her head pounded. It was the first time he had ever inflicted physical pain. In that moment she made up her mind. It was a decision she had to make, no matter how wrong it was.

She vowed that that her husband would fall to the hands of death before the year reached it’s end, even if she had to pull the trigger herself.

➵

 Oliver Queen had a reputation as one of the most lethal outlaws in the state. He was unforgiving and merciless. Sure, he felt _something_ when he killed his targets. He was human, after all. But most of the time they were terrible men who were better off dead.

His clients were often working class businessmen who were indebted to someone. Usually, that would result in a duel, which then led to an outlaw being hired. Oliver thought it was cowardly for a man to kill his opponent before their showdown, but he got paid good money so he kept his mouth shut.

Throughout his five years of work, he was never hired by a woman. Until a young lady by the name of Felicity Wilson sent him a message.

➵

He stepped through the saloon doors and everything went quiet. He was used to this. He could practically smell the fear roll off the men who wondered if they were the reason for his visit. Oliver bowed his head in greeting, avoiding their eyes. The message had asked him to meet his client in one of the rooms upstairs, better known as the whore’s quarters. Oliver winked at the still silent crowd as a cover and walked up the stairs. The people breathed sighs of relief, thinking he was just going to get laid, before resuming their conversations.

He began walking down the corridor, ignoring the screams of ecstasy that came from each door, until he was suddenly pulled into a room. The door closed shut behind him and he looked down, noticing the dainty, pale hand wrapped tightly around his muscular forearm. He glanced up to identify the source and his heart raced. Standing in front of him was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, all soft curves and flowing blonde hair. She was naturally beautiful, with blue eyes like the ocean, and she left him completely breathless. 

He was breathtaking. Oliver Queen was even more handsome in person and Felicity couldn’t look away. His eyes were the colour of the sky and so, so mesmerizing, she decided she could stare into them for hours. Not to mention the muscular and sculpted body underneath the soft white cotton shirt and grey slacks that begged to be touched.

With a flutter of her eyelids and a small shake of her head, Felicity removed her hand.

“Oliver Queen?” she asked, “Hello, I’m Felicity Smoak. Uh, I mean, Wilson. Felicity Wilson.”

The corner of Oliver’s mouth lifted ever so slightly as he went to shake her hand, “What can I do you for, Mrs. Wilson?”

“Please, call me Felicity,” she said in reply, “Mrs. Wilson is my mother in law. She’s Satan’s wife herself, oh the stories I could tell you… But I didn’t bring you here for you to listen to me babble, which will stop in 3..2..1.”

“So why am I here, _Felicity_?”  The way Oliver said her name nearly made her shiver on the spot.

Felicity turned and walked to the small desk in the corner of the room. She placed her bookmark in the book she had read while waiting for him and poured two glasses of whiskey, passing one to Oliver. 

“I want you to kill my husband.” Felicity’s voice was filled with determination.

Oliver’s face expressed no emotion at the request, but his voice was wary. “Your husband, as in Slade Wilson? Look, if this is about fortune or jewels – I’m not –“

Felicity felt her cheeks heat as her hands clenched beside her, eyes blazing as she cut Oliver off with her loud voice.

“Mr. Queen! I deeply resent that implication. I am just a woman who loved her father until he left us. And with no men left in our family, we were risking having to forfeit our land. I couldn’t let my mother be turned out on the streets so I did what I thought was necessary and found myself a husband to secure our future. However, Mr. Wilson only sees me as a worthless whore from The Glades, whom he can manhandle whenever he sees fit. I’d rather spend the rest of my life in a cell, waiting to be hanged, than spend one more minute under that roof. So, no, this has nothing to do with fortune or jewels.”

Oliver gaped at the sudden outburst and the information that followed. He could see Felicity was slightly panting when she ended her rant but before he could reply, she took a deep breath and smoothed the front of her dress as she continued.

“Now, I know that you’ll have to follow us for a while and plan your attack before, you know, you do the deed,” Felicity was back to her normal bubbly self, “so I will give you our monthly schedule, as well as any other information you may need.”

Despite himself, Oliver gave a breathy laugh at Felicity’s casual organisation for killing her husband; it was like she was planning a ball. 

“What?” she asked, “I may be blonde but I’m not stupid, I know how these types of things work.”

Oliver’s grin widened at her words, “You’re remarkable, Felicity.”

“Thank you for remarking on it.” She said as she ducked her head to hide her blush.

They stood there for a beat, then the determination was back in Felicity’s eyes, “So Oliver, finish up your drink and I’ll get you another. We need to discuss details.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys,
> 
> Sorry for the wait for this chapter, as you know life can get in the way!
> 
> Emily (@longlivefelicitythequeen) and I just wanted to say a HUGE thank you to everyone who read, left kudos and commented on this story so far - we really, really appreciate it, as it means so much to us!  
> We are so excited to share this story with you all :)
> 
> Love,  
> Emily & Emma  
> Xxxx

* * *

It was two weeks later when Oliver found himself standing behind a pillar in the crowded market square in the middle of town, with his hood up on his green coat and his gun securely holstered on his belt. Felicity had mentioned that Slade would accompany her to the market so that she wouldn’t talk to anyone that he didn’t find suitable. 

He felt sorry that Felicity had a monster like that as a husband. Oliver couldn’t fathom how such beauty could be mistreated and held under lock and key.

Felicity spotted Oliver first, giving him the slightest of smiles, lips bright pink. He was amazed how quickly and accurately she could find him, especially with his years of experience. Oliver wondered how she could get her lips that colour, probably from a foreign plant. He needed to ask her next time they met.

He watched as she walked around the stands, admiring the various produce until she bumped into Ray Palmer, a local inventor. Oliver smiled when her eyes brightened and her arms animatedly swung in the air as she discussed the latest invention that Ray had been working on.

Suddenly, he caught the sight of Wilson stalking up to her and forcefully grabbing her arm so hard that Oliver actually winced at the thought of the force. On instinct, Oliver took a step forward, wanting to step in and protect her from the man who obviously hurts her on a daily basis. But before he could do anything, the couple walked right past the pillar and Oliver had to sneak back into the shadows. 

The last sight he saw of Felicity was of her unconsciously rubbing her arm as she trailed behind her husband.

➵

A manic laugh echoed throughout the dining hall of the Wilson Manor. Felicity rolled her eyes at the sight of her husband and Miss Rochev shamelessly flirting. She hated mealtimes, having to suffer through the snaps and insults from Slade while Isabel giggled. 

As Felicity waited for the onslaught to start, she felt a presence. She looked up to find her personal maid, Caitlin Snow, who she had become fast friends with, standing next to her.

“Miss Felicity, there’s, uh, an urgent matter in your chambers that needs to be addressed.” She sounded out of breath like she ran all the way down the stairs.

 Felicity stared down the long table to find Slade wrapped up in whatever his mistress was saying, “Okay, thank you Caitlin. I’ll follow you up.”

 She basically had to run to keep up with her friend and when she stepped over the threshold of the door, Caitlin pushed her in and promptly shut the door, locking her in. It only took Felicity seconds to find Oliver Queen standing against her balcony door frame. He had a look of concern mixed with something Felicity couldn’t put her finger on.

“Oliver?”

“Sorry, your maid caught me climbing up,” he said sheepishly.

“Oh, it’s okay. We can trust her,” she said, “But why are you here? I thought we were meeting at the tavern at noon tomorrow. Has there been a development?”

Felicity was filled with confusion; she didn’t think the almighty outlaw made house calls.

“No. No, I just wanted to see how you were. I saw him grab you, it looked painful. Are you hurt?” He said softly, reaching for her arm. Without thinking, Felicity snatched her arm back and immediately saw the hurt in Oliver’s eyes.

“Don’t worry, it’s just a day in the life of Mrs. Wilson.” She tried to make light of it but clearly it wasn’t working.

“Fe-li-ci-ty,” Oliver sighed. Oh, there was that voice again. “Do you have any family in Central City that you can visit? It’s not safe for you to be here now.”

“No, I don’t. Why do you ask? It’s going to be over soon, isn’t it?” Felicity was becoming more and more confused as Oliver spoke.

“Yes, but I still don’t want you here with him.”

“Oliver, why are you so concerned about my well being? I can handle myself.” She said softly.

Then the air changed between them, a crackling in the atmosphere as Oliver gently pulled her by the elbow, making them so close they shared the same breath.

“Because you’re the most beautiful, intelligent woman I’ve ever met.” He whispered.

He closed the gap between them and kissed her with everything he had. She was surprised but eagerly returned the gesture. She stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms came down to encircle her waist, lifting her up slightly. His mouth worked over hers thoroughly and she moaned as he slipped his tongue between her lips. Their tongues touched and he groaned softly. It set Felicity’s body on fire.

Oliver pulled back. His harsh breaths coasted over her face. “We have to stop.”

She dropped her arms.“Oh. Yeah, you’re right.” Felicity tried to hide her disappointment but it was evident she felt not only hurt but also complete humiliation.

He gently set her down and cupped her cheeks in his hands. “Felicity, I just don’t want him to see your swollen lips. Believe me, I would keep kissing you if I had the choice.”

She perked up. “Really?”

He laughed softly. “Really.”

She smiled brightly and turned her head in his hands to kiss his calloused palm. “Why do I feel so safe with you?”

His eyebrows furrowed. “We haven’t seen each other any more than a couple of days?”

She lifted her hand to rest against his on her cheek. “No, I meant when you follow us. It just...it feels really good to know you’re there. It helps me get through it.”

Oliver leaned his forehead against hers. “Felicity, I think you should know that if he does something you don’t like, I will not hesitate to stop it. Damned the consequences.”

She nodded. “I know, thank you.”

“Felicity! Get your fucking ass back down here! Did I give you permission to leave?!” She jumped at Slade’s loud yells coming from the first floor. She looked at Oliver and noted his tense jaw. His hands pressed harder into her cheeks.

He looked at her worriedly. “Don’t let the things he says get to you, okay? You are beautiful and strong and intelligent.” He grabbed something from his back pocket and slipped it into her hand. “If you ever need me, this is where I’m staying. Come no matter what time it is. Do you understand?”

She stood up and kissed him again quickly before shoving the piece of paper into the top of her dress. His darkened eyes followed the movement and she smiled. She squeezed his hand before turning around and leaving the room.

As she walked down the stairs, she felt nothing but elation. She knew Oliver would protect her.

 

**Author's Note:**

> We sinceriously hope you all enjoyed reading! Let us know if you want more :) 
> 
> Talk to us/follow us on tumblr! <3
> 
> emmajadex1989.tumblr.com  
> longlivefelicitythequeen.tumblr.com


End file.
